Benjamin Shish
'''Benjamin Shish '''is a character in WWIII. Background Shish lives as a hermit in Tunisia. When Bill Gunther and the voodoo doll C wander off in search of the lost sack R, Ben rescues them from a band of native Libyans. At his house, R plays Benjamin a recording of Lady Catherine which explains that R contains the plans for the ISS upgrade, Morum's super weapon. Catherine asks him to deliver the potato sack and the plans safely to the Caribbean Isles in order to help the Resistance. Ben reveals to Bill that he is a Sensei, member of an ancient group of warriors that were hunted down by his student Douglas Artur, the murderer of Bill's allies. He gives Bill his a scimitar and asks Bill to accompany him to the Caribbeans and takes up Monk training. Bill declines, but promises to take Shish as far as 7/11. After Bill finds his parents assassinated by Morum soldiers, he agrees to go with Benjamin to the isles and to train as a Monk. In a city, Shish uses Psychokinesis to trick Morum Military into letting them through a troop checkpoint. They enter a local bar and make a deal with two robbers, Anthony Took and Chuks, to get them to the isles. During the journey, Shish instructs Bill in cutlass training. He suddenly becomes weak and tells Bill of "a great disturbance". During the mass destruction much of the Earth, the party go on a spaceship away, and the ship is attacked by Morum Starfighters. The trio chase the Star Ship to the ISS, and subsequently get caught in the Advance Base's tractor beam. On board the Advance Base, Shish shuts down the tractor beam, but Douglas Artur confronts him and they engage in a saber duel. Shish uses the duel to distract Artur as the rest escape to the space shuttle. Although Artur decapitates Shish, his corpse dissolves into gasoline the moment he dies. At the climax of the film during the Resistance attack on the Space Station, Shish speaks to Bill through Psychokinesis to help him destroy the station. Tropes * Actually, I Am Him: Bill knows him, and asks him if he knows anyone by the name of "Derdeonmanmi". ** Ben: Well, of course I know him; hell, I am him! * Badass Grandpa: Still retains fighting skill despite his age. * Character Death: He allows Douglas Artur to decapitate him so that Bill can escape. * Feeling Their Age: Shish, when asking Gunther to join him, lamented that he had gotten too old to go on these sort of missions. A big part of his duel with Artur was being mocked that he is out of practice. * Hermit Guru: Shish is an old Sensei who has lived in Tunisia for the past forty years. He, alongside Grandmaster, does his part in training Bill to become a knight. * Last of his Kind: He is one of two Monks left in the universe after the Purge. * Martial Pacifist: He always diffuses any tense situation until his scimitar hand is forced, as the disgruntled bar patrons learn the hard way. * Mentor Occupational Hazard: He dies holding back Douglas Artur to let Bill escape. Category:Characters Category:Masters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters